KuT
also known as Tommy & Jamie are a team competing in The Amazing Race 3. Profile See Tommy & JA for Tommy's older profile. Tommy *'Age: '''16 *'Current Residence: New Jersey, U.S.A. *'Connection to your teammate: '''Good Friends. *'Current occupation: 'Camp Counselor *'Three words to describe you: 'Loyal, Athletic, and Quiet *'Favorite hobbies: 'Running, Video games, and Playing *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? 'Any of my achievements. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself? 'Idk, I hate that question. *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate? 'Baylor from San Juan del Sure :P *'What scares you most about traveling? 'Bugs. *'What excites you most about traveling? 'Being with Jamie and seeing the World. *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: 'Trying to complete tasks quickly. *'Pet peeve about your teammate: 'She's a little sassy sometimes :P *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why? 'Ireland, Germany, Poland, or Lithuania because my ancestors are from there. *'Why do you think you and your teammate will win? 'We are pretty active and smart! Jamie *'Age: 16. *'Current Residence:' London, UK. *'Connection to your teammate:' Good Friends. *'Current occupation:' Student. *'Three words to describe you:' Great at life. *'Favorite hobbies: '''Bitching, that's about it. *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Doing most of my GCSEs a year early (UK exams) and getting A*s. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself? '''Britney Spears [:. *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate? Jerry from Big Brother 10. *'What scares you most about traveling? '''Having to spend time with Tommy. *'What excites you most about traveling?' Winning the legs. *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Me not bitching at him all the time and annoying him. *'Pet peeve about your teammate: 'Nothing (aw cute). *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why? 'Italy because they have ~amazing~ food. *'Why do you think you and your teammate will win? 'We work well together, we've been allies before, we're strong in challenges and smart. Season 3 *Leg 1: 7th ** 2nd Flight. ** Jamie ** ''Flag Assemble ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 2: 4th ** 1st Flight. ** - ** Statue Search → Colorful Chaos ** Jamie ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 3: 4th ** 1st Flight. ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Mosotho Music ** Jamie ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 4: 3rd ** Tommy ** Arabic → French ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 5: 5th ** Jamie ** To Bee ** U-Turned Perry & Tyler¹. ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 6: 1st ** Jamie ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 7: 3rd ** False Flag ** Tommy ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 8: 1st ** Intersectioned with Nuno & Emma. *** Pale Puzzle ** Tommy ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 9: 1st ** Won the Fast Forward. ** - ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 10: 2nd ** Jamie ** Maly ** U-Turned by Joan & Sam². ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 11: 2nd ** One Spot → Three Words ** Tommy ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 12: 2nd ** Tommy ** Jamie ** Arrived 2nd. Trivia *Tommy & Jamie have named 1 episode of The Amazing Race 3. **I Hope This Isn't A Repeat In History Records Season 3 The Amazing Race References *¹Perry & Tyler had already checked in as they received the U-Turn, and so Tommy & Jamie's U-Turn had no effect. *²Tommy & Jamie had already checked in as they received the U-Turn, and so Joan & Sam's U-Turn had no effect. Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Teams Category:Teams Category:Semi-Hybrid Teams Category:2nd (TAR) Category:Leg Winners Category:Female/Male Teams Category:Fast Forward Winners Category:International Teams Category:U-Turning Teams Category:U-Turned Teams